1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adaptive communication data retrieval system for sending and receiving personalized information from a communication device via a communication network to a server based retrieval system.
2. Description of the Background
The business world and our personal lives have become highly dependent on the communications industry. Technological advances have created the ability for individuals to access vast amounts of information from anywhere in the world using communication devices such as a desktop computer, a portable computer, a mobile phone, or a pager. The communication devices operate on communication networks such as the Internet, wireless based, and non-wireless based systems.
This technology is changing the way individuals communicate with one another. Business and personal communications have evolved into information dependent worlds. From the business environment to the home, the ability to access information in a quick, efficient, and cost effective manner is desired. Many existing systems allow a business or personal user to access information based on non-personalized, generic searches. The result of these searches is often a list of information sources that are useless or non-related to the search causing significant delays in finding the desired information. This means that the flow of information is slowed down considerably and the user becomes less efficient.
More recently, communication devices have taken personalization into account in only an introductory manner by allowing the user to program certain preferences for the communication device to retrieve. The communication device will only retrieve the programmed preferences with no further personalization, for example, a pager that retrieves stock market information or a mobile phone that retrieves e-mail.
The problem with these systems is that they are limited in only being able to retrieve programmed preferences. It would be beneficial to have a communication device that would adapt to the user's personal preferences. The communication device could use learning usage patterns or historical data patterns to allow the user to have specific personalized information retrieval. The personalized information could also include environmental data such as the position of the user, the date, the time, the weather, or other parameters that would further allow a personalized search.
For the reasons described above, there remains a need for an adaptive communication data retrieval system that allows the user to retrieve personalized data in a quick, efficient, and easy to use manner.